


Always Hope

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie reflects her feelings about winter during the year Voldemort took over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been a gift for holyfant if my muse hadn't given up and wanted something else. Beta'd by drarryisgreen.

 

Katie stood in her and Alicia’s bedroom and stared out at the cold weather.

  
Winter had started earlier that year when the Dementors had been allowed to roam free across Britain.

  
Katie shivered with the thought of the Dementors.

  
Thinking of the unnatural winter which had started in August was horrible. Not only because of the hell that the Dementors had unleashed, but because her uneasy feelings about winter had returned.

  
It had been five years since she had felt like this. Five years since the feeling that things weren’t right in winter had disappeared... and now it was worse than ever. This time it wasn’t just a feeling, it was a reality.

  
Alicia had been the only person who was able to break the spell, but even she couldn’t brush the feelings away with her smile this year.

It was hard even for Alicia to even try to smile this year. The constant fear for their family and friends made it impossible for Alicia to truly enjoy the holiday season as much as she used to. Katie promised herself that when all this was over, she would make a big deal out of the winter and holiday season for Alicia as a thank you and a way of reminding her that she should always celebrate what she loves.

  
Hearing someone step out of the fireplace downstairs, Katie was immediately on guard. She knew that it should only be Alicia coming home from work, but didn’t want to take the chance. The light and familiar footsteps up the stairs told her that she was right.

  
Warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder.

  
“How are you?” Alicia asked quietly.

  
“Better now that you are here,” Katie replied as she turned to kiss Alicia, never wanting to let go.


End file.
